Queen
by InkyTheHalfling
Summary: The Avengers have failed to stop Loki's plans, and months later he has taken over the planet with little results. And now he is looking for something most kings need; a queen. Jane is not happy, as Jane would be. This summary is awful, ouais je sais, but please read and give a little feedback.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so I was making dinner and this idea come to me. I'm hoping it can take off, but I'm sure . This is a total Lokane fic (I ship Loki and Jane ever since I read Fallen Star). **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel, I would have had Loki and Jane end up together. Maybe he would have fell with Thor. Maybe he would have fallen to Earth from the bridge. Maybe she would have met him when he planned to take over the world, and convinced him otherwise. But instead, she fell for Thor, Loki failed at taking over the planet (he shouldn't feel bad- even Chuck Norris would lose to Robert Downey Jr.), and now we have to deal with the emotional roller coaster of Thor2…**

* * *

"I don't see why you're so upset over this, Jane," Darcy muttered as they stood in line. "It's just a test. If you don't like it, fail it, and you're out of it for good."

"You know me, Darcy," Jane said, bristling. "I can't just _fail_ at something. And the reason I'm angry that we are _commanded_ to do this. I mean seriously, Loki acts like—"

"Like he rules the world?" Darcy finished sardonically. Jane didn't reply. Almost 6 months ago, the UN finally announced their complete surrender to Loki and his army, following the death of the final member of the Avergers; somehow, Loki managed to defeat the Hulk himself. The Chitauri army returned to whatever hell-hole he found them in, with a legion or two remaining has his personal guard. The world governments were dismantled and he became king of the entire plant, now officially referred to as Midgard. He aided in the rebuilding of cites ( with his own modifications) and created new laws (which Jane resented the most). If she was honest with herself, all institutions of education and information were controlled by his government. Jane's research was soon restricted, and she was now a professor at Harvard. Not that she didn't like teaching—she simply didn't like being told what to teach and not being allowed to continue her own research. With her own studies of governmental sciences squashed, Darcy joined Jane as an assistant. The two worked into an almost content life–until Loki's newest command.

Loki was looking for a _queen_.

"I mean, this is the most ridiculous way to find a wife!" Jane angrily whispered to Darcy as the line of women inched forward. One of the proctors stepped onto the platform in front of the door and gave instructions again. He looked like he was sick of existence, and he sounded like it too.

"As ordered by King Loki, all young women in institutes of education or occupations requiring a masters or doctoral degree must take the GAT— the General Aptitude Test. Your intelligence will be tested in all fields; Asgardian Arts, Midgardian Arts, Sciences and Magic, Languages, Histories, and Mathematics."

"See? I'm not worried because I know I'm going to fail," Darcy muttered to Jane, making her friend crack a small smile.

"The 100 women with the highest scores," the instructor continued, "will be taken to the royal palace in Paris, France. They will stay there for 2 months, given whatever they ask for beauty treatments to prepare to meet the king. Whoever he likes the most will become Queen. Good luck to each of you."

"It's like the story of Ester," a girl near Jane said. She recognized her as one of her students. "We're going to try to make ourselves beautiful enough to marry the king."

"And I suppose God will use us to deliver our people from him?" her friend remarked disdainfully.

"Maybe," she responded, stung.

Jane continued to go through the line, nearly to the door now.

"This might not be such a bad thing," Darcy mused. "Maybe the one girl who becomes queen will be able to make a difference."

"Oh definitely," Jane sarcastically replied. "More likely the other 99 girls will become concubines and we'll be set back a few centuries. We've already been limited intellectually. Now comes the cultural destruction."

"More like she kills him in bed, and reclaims the planet for us," Darcy replied, grinning. Jane didn't grin back. Darcy sighed and wrapped her arms around Jane, resting her head on her shoulder. "It will be ok, Jane. We probably won't even be picked. Top 100 smartest women in the world? What are the chances?"

The creator of the Foster Theory felt she was just smart enough to come close. And it scared her.

* * *

**What do you think? Talk to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Followers! **

* * *

"I _know_ I didn't pass," Darcy moaned, turning in Jane's swivel chair. It had taken hours to get into the building, check in, and then take the extensive exam. "That test made me feel even dumber than I feel teaching with you."

"Tanks, Jane muttered, furiously grading papers.

"How doya think you did?"

"Fine."

" 'Fine'? What does that mean?"

"That means I have an hour before my next class to finish these papers, so if you could stop talking about the stupid test and help me—"

"Ok, ok!" Darcy got up and took half the stack. They graded in silence for a moment (well, Jane did; Darcy was busily drawing a picture to illustrate how stupid the paper she had to grade was) before Jane finally spoke.

"I mean, I didn't know about a lot of the stuff, and I was guessing with the magic and Asgardian histories. And though I don't want to be one of the 100, I can't help but be disappointed in myself."

Darcy began a mustache on another paper. "I'm sure you did great, Jane. How great, we'll have to wait and see."

"Why are you drawing a mustache on that graph?"

Loki had taken to creating an ice place.

The one in London was not to his liking, nor was the recommended one in Paris. The one previously called the Kremlin was under renovations to become Loki's permanent palace, extending the building further. Grander.

For now, Loki occupied his free time with building a palace in the place his worthless assistants complained of being "uninhabitable". Loki snorted dismissively at the thought; the place was hardly Jotunheim.

There was something immensely satisfying about building _this_ palace, his own, private palace, with his own hands. The only gift his birth parents had afforded him. As he looked out on his with red eyes upon his icicle throne, he felt proud the frosted halls that glittered in the sunlight, the nearly invisible floors under his feet, and the transparent coffered cathedral ceiling above him. When he was finished, it would be like nothing in the nine realms.

Loki sighed, rising from his throne. One day, he would finish. For now, his kingdom needed him.

On his helicopter, Loki's assistant waited.

"Sir," she began in her usual rushed tone, "You have a 2 pm meeting with the UN council about the new healthcare laws and renewable energy. Several cities are behind in repairs; apparently there isn't enough money in some places. Also, a few nations have petitioned to keep their borders."

Loki sat in his seat with little regard for her. She didn't care. "The GAT test has been administered in most areas; a few heavily populated cities are behind schedule, but for the most part the results are being analyzed."

"What do the scores look like?"

"From what they say… dismal, sir. Most of these subjects simply aren't taught, and everyone had to make the best guesses they could."

"Hmm." was Loki's only reply.

"And the public relations officer said he needed to talk with you about reviving your public image. The people hate you, sir."

"There would be little hope for them if they felt otherwise…"

* * *

**Ok, so I wanted to take the plot slow, but the results of the test are coming up soon. Thanks to all my lovely followers!( also, REVIEWS!)**


End file.
